FR: Boy's Night Part 2/Transcript
Boy's Night: Part 2 '' (The boys are all seen outside of Daniel's Mansion, deciding on what they are gonna do first) '''Nathan:' So prince, what's first for our awesome night of fun? Daniel: I'd figure we start out simple. Let's all go hit the arcade. David: Works for me. I heard Canterlot's arcade is pretty good. Brody: Well lead the way Daniel. Daniel: Follow me boys. I got our bikes waiting for us. Nagisa: Bikes? Daniel: Bikes. Or should I say, cycles. (Later we see the boys all driving on motorcycles) Nathan: THIS IS AWESOME!! Jack: I KNOW RIGHT!? DANNY WHERE DID YOU GET THESE!? Daniel: I RENTED THEM! I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE AN AWESOME WAY TO TRAVEL! David: AND YOU WERE RIGHT! Preston: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ABLE TO DRIVE THIS THING!! Calvin: YOU'RE DOING GREAT PRESTON!! David: I COULD RIDE THIS THING ALL DAY! Daniel: WELL WE GOTTA STOP CAUSE WE ARE JUST ABOUT THE ARCADE! BUT DON'T WORRY! WE'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO DRIVE THESE BABIES LATER! (The scene changes to the boy's arriving at the arcade. Inside there are boys and girls playing various games: Fighting games, racing games, shooting games, air hockey, even Dance Dance Revolution) Calvin: Wow. You weren't kidding Danny. Daniel: I told ya. Now come on boys. Let's have some fun! (Soon all the boys rush in and and begin their night of fun. David is seen playing a fighting game with Nagisa, Nathan decided to trying Dance Dance Revolution with Levi, Brody, Preston and Calvin are taking turns on a racing game, and Daniel and Jack are trying out a shooting game) Jack: So Danny, it's been a while since we last heard from you. How have things been going? Daniel: Things have been pretty good. Been just continuing going to school and spending time with Cloe. Jack: How's Cloe been doing? Daniel: She's good. I'm just glad she forgave me for... You know... Jack: Hey you were brainwashed. Don't blame yourself. Daniel: Still. Hurting someone who's not only my girlfriend, but a childhood friend... That guilt won't go away over night. But I'll be all right. Cloe forgives me and that's all I need. Jack: Good. Now keep focusing on the game. This are about to get harder. (As Daniel and Jack continue, Nathan and Levi finish their round) Nathan: Woo! Damn Levi you got the moves! You seriously beat me there! Levi: You weren't too bad yourself. Nathan: Man it really is great to hang out without fighting some crazy she-witches. Levi: Yeah. By the way: How have things been going between you and Marion? Nathan: Better then I thought. Marion's gotten along with the rest of the crew pretty well. Hell Ashlynn is starting to open up to her as well. That girl is harder to open then a pickle jar. Levi: That's good to hear. Say where is Ashlynn anyway? Nathan: Still on the ship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on things when I'm not around. But enough about me: How's things been going with you guys? Levi: Oh awesome! Spending everyday with my brother and the others, it just doesn't get better. Nathan: I heard ya. So wanna try some air hockey? Levi: Let's do it. (Over with David and Nagisa, they are on their 3rd and final round) David: Gotta say Nagisa! For a guy who hasn't played before, you sure know what your doing! Nagisa: If you got time for running your mouth, you got time to focus. (The fight nears it end as David tries to attack but Nagisa delivers the final blow giving him the win) David: Ah damn it! Nagisa: Nothing to it. David: Ah well. You beat fair and square. Good game. Nagisa: (Surprised) David: What's wrong? Nagisa: Oh right... Sorry. Its...A habit I haven't got quite gotten out of... David: What habit? Nagisa: Back when me and my siblings were still prisoners of the IMC, they'd have us fight sometimes. And we were expected to win, if we wanted to live. So to be reminded this wasn't a life or death match is... Yeah... David: ... I'm sorry Nagisa.... Nagisa: Don't worry about me... I'm more worried about my siblings.... Kotoko often puts up a smile and a brave face, in an effort to cheer me and Masaru up. But I know the trauma she endured is there. And Masaru... (Nagisa and David look over at Masaru who isn't playing any games but is instead just watching) Nagisa: Masaru... Ever since that day that we've escaped, I've been worried about more then anything... David: Why? Nagisa: Its... Not something I like to talk about. But what happened on that day... I'm just worried there might be a repeat... If Masaru gets too angry... (David looks over at Masaru again. He takes notice of his stares and just stares back. A short time later, the gang gets back together) Daniel: Well that was fun huh? Nathan: Oh hell yeah! Calvin: It really was! Masaru: Yeah sure... Are we done now? Daniel: Oh far from it. I got our next idea all set up. Preston: Where we going? Daniel: Something Levi I figured would have experience doing. (Later after another fun ride, Daniel shows the boys their next activity) Masaru: .... You're kidding me... (The boys are seen standing in front of a karaoke lounge) Preston: A karaoke lounge? Daniel: Yep. Sunset and her friends sing all the time, Cloe likes doing it, so I thought it would be fun to see how we would do. Masaru: I'm not doing this. Nathan: Ah come on hot head, this could be fun. Masaru: What did you just me? Nagisa: I'll give it a try. Masaru: What?! Nagisa: It won't kill us Masaru. (Masaru groans as the boys head in side. Daniel talks to the front desk point out the reservation he made. They head to room and they see the karaoke machine waiting) Daniel: So. I figured Levi and Brody should go first. Brody: Ah sweet. Perfect chance to show Masaru and Nagisa our Family Song. Levi: You guys are gonna love it. (Brody and Levi start setting up while the boy start taking their seats) Brody: You guys ready? David: Fire away boys. (Levi begins to play on the guitar and soon they both sing into their microphones singing their Family song. David Daniel Jack Calvin and Preston all get good feelings hearing that song. Nathans finds himself enjoying it. Nagisa as he listens, remembers a time just before the nightmare began and wishes he could return to those times, for his sister and brother, who he looks at in concern. Masaru just sits there. No one can tell what's going though his mind as he listens. David looks at him, still remembering his talk with Nagisa. He feels a bit distrusting of Masaru after that. But soon the song comes to an end) Daniel: That song never gets old guys. Preston: I could listen it forever if I tried. Levi: Thanks guys that means a lot. Brody: So who wants to go next? Nathan: I'll go. David: Hold that thought Nathan. I know who should go next. (David then turns his attention to Masaru) Masaru:..... Wait me!? Jack: Masaru singing? This I GOTTA hear. Masaru: Well you aren't gonna. I'm not doing it. Nathan: Aw come on hot head. Its not gonna kill you. Masaru: Call me that again water boy and see what happens.... Nagisa: Masaru calm down! .... Look. Just give it a try. You might like it. (Masaru just stares at Nagisa for a few seconds. He then groans in annoyance and takes the microphone from Brody) Masaru: We are leaving after this. Got it? Daniel: That's fine. I got more stuff planned anyway. (Brody and Levi join the other boys as Masaru sets up his song. After a minute he stands in front of his friends and the song plays) Note: The video here is the song Masaru is singing and serves as for what's going though his mind during the song. (As the song begins the boys are liking the sound of the opening. Masaru begins to sing the lyrics which are in Japanese. While some don't understand what he's saying, they are still enjoying the sound of the song. David still looks at Masaru unsure of what to feel.) (Masaru meanwhile as he sings the song he soon begins to imagine himself in a different location. He pictures himself on a stage with a guitar dressed like a rock star. Next time him are his siblings, who are also dressed like rock stars. Nagisa's playing a bass, and Kotoko's playing a keyboard.) (As Masaru continues to sing, with Nagisa seeming to sing back up, the two stand side by side as they sing their lyrics. Finally Masaru begins to finish up his song as he raises him hand up, forming it into a fist. He glows with a red aura, Nagisa glows in blue, and Kotoko glows in yellow. Masaru finishes the song as the 3 siblings play the final note. Masaru then finds himself back in the real world in front of the boys he had been hanging out with who are clapping for him) Nathan: Daaaaaaaaamn Masaru! For a guy who didn't want to sing you were into it! Levi: You were seriously great Masaru! You should consider singing more often. Masaru: ................... (Shoves the microphone to David) I'm leaving. (Walks out) David: ....... Jack: Why is he upset? We were just saying he did good. Nagisa: I'll talk to him him. Daniel: Right... Anyway we should get going to our next thing. (The boy all start heading out. David puts the microphone away) David: Masaru... I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you better stop. Or I might do something I'll regret... (Leaves) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16